gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tracey De Santa
American |family = Michael De Santa (Father) Amanda De Santa (Mother) Jimmy De Santa (Brother) |affiliations = Trevor Philips Lazlow Jones Fame or Shame Blake (Formerly) |vehicles = Yellow Issi |status = Alive |voice = Michal Sinnott }} Tracey De Santa, formerly Tracey Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Tracey is the daughter of Michael and Amanda De Santa and the sister of Jimmy. She was placed in the FIB Witness Protection Program along with her family in 2004. Events of GTA V Broken relationship Tracey is first seen in the mission Complications, while Franklin Clinton is invading Michael's House to retrieve Jimmy's BeeJay XL. It's shown that she is having an argument with Jimmy and then she locks herself in her room and keeps talking to one of her friends in the phone. Later, in the mission Daddy's Little Girl, after Michael and Jimmy bet a bike race to Pleasure Pier, Jimmy informs Michael that Tracey is meeting some guys from the porn industry in an yacht near the pier. Michael then swims to the yacht and crashes Tracey's party saying that he doesn't want Tracey hanging out with these kind of people. Michael steals a Seashark to take Tracey out of there, but they are chased by Blake and other men. Eventually, after losing their pursuers, Michael leaves Tracey at the beach. Tracey, unhappy with her father's actions, says that the only thing he's done for her is ruin her life, making the father/daughter relationship even more complicated. In the mission Fame or Shame, Tracey applied to do an audition for the show Fame or Shame without telling her parents, but Michael and Trevor ended up discovering about this and they go to the Maze Bank Arena to take Tracey out of there before she embarrass herself. Tracey does a very sensual presentation and Lazlow joins in, making both Michael and Trevor very angry. They crash the presentation, making Lazlow flee from the Arena with both Michael and Trevor in pursuit. This makes Tracey extremely frustrated and she calls Michael after the mission to say that he ruined her life again. Leaving her father Despite not appearing in the mission, Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Tracey also leaves the house with her mother and brother after the mission, because of Michael's behavior. Michael can call Tracey after the mission, she will say the she is worried about her father and that he needs to seek help before he ends up killing himself. During Michael's family absence, Tracey will still show that she cares about her father, either sending e-mails asking how Michael is and telling him how her life is with Fabien or posting on Michael's Lifeinvader page asking if he is still alive. It's also implied by her new voicemail message, that she is doing sex service via a web cam. Reunited family Finally, in the mission Reuniting the Family, Michael is trying to bring his family together one more time, he and Jimmy go to the Blazing Tattoo studio to find Tracey begging Lazlow for another change in the Fame or Shame show, which Lazlow says that he will do if Tracey gives him a blowjob. When Michael hears this, he attacks Lazlow by forcibly piercing him in the nose, ear and brow, then tattooing a penis in his back or chest (player's choice). He finally cuts off Lazlow pony tail. Lazlow, in panic, agrees in puting Tracey back in the Fame or Shame, and Tracey impressed by her father's devotion, agrees in going with him and Jimmy to Dr. Friedlander's clinic. There, after a long session, the De Santa's all agree to move back to the mansion. Tracey appears again in her own mission Doting Dad, where she is being stalked by one of her "internet fans". She and Michael go to different points of Vinewood looking for the stalker. Once they find him, Michael can either kill him or let him go (player's choice). His decision will affect Tracey's dialogue while they go back to the mansion. Regardless, she will still be happy that her father helped her. Her last appearance in the storyline is in the mission Meltdown, she and Amanda are being made hostages of Merry Weather soldiers that attacked Michael's house in retaliation of Michael's betrayal of Devin Weston. Michael kills all the Merryweather soldiers and save his family,. But, Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey once again leaves the mansion, this time to lay low while Devin is still trying to kill Michael. Ending Tracey can be seen in the in-game TV, after the mission Reuniting the Family. She appears in the Fame or Shame show singing a song called "Daddy Issues" on stage, which is mainly about her dad. Lazlow even makes a reference to Michael in her presentation, saying that there's a man that is going to kill him if Tracey doesn't win. Unfortunately, Tracey loses to the Three Masturbating Monkeys, much to Jimmy's pleasure who pokes fun of Tracey on her Lifeinvader page about this. In one of the hang outs with Jimmy, Michael says that when he becomes a famous movie producer, he might turn Tracey into a movie star. Character Personality Tracey's true personality cannot be proven, as she is quite upset about many things in-game, including having bad relationships with the members of her family, who disapprove of her behavior. She appears to be very spoiled and is portrayed as a stereotypical "daddy's girl". She is known to be rebellious in her actions against her parents, and even going as far as auditioning for Fame or Shame without their approval. Tracey is also shown to be quite naive and dim-witted, often fitting the role of a sterotypical dumb blonde. Her dialogue is almost always used for comic relief. Her sheep-like nature gives her the impression that everyone, including those outside of her family, has her own best interests in mind. When things do not go according to her standards, she is usually rendered shocked and throws a temper tantrum, usually screaming and pounding her fists on the floor. Despite her rebellious disagreeable behavior, she has some sense of decency. There have been moments throughout the game where she has shown respect and compassion toward her father, Michael De Santa, through e-mails and text messages, worrying about his safety when he is in danger and missing him when he is separated from his family. Despite crashing her audition for Fame of Shame, she still prefers him as a father figure over Fabien. Near the end of the game she plans to attend college, which Michael highly approves of. Appearance Unlike the rest of her family, Tracey has blonde hair (however, this may be dyed as her eyebrows are black). Also, in the trailer she appears to have two tattoos. One is on her lower back. This type of tattoo is effectively known as a "tramp stamp". The other is what appears to be a near vertical line of stars on the back of her neck. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Complications *Father/Son *Daddy's Little Girl *Friend Request *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? (Post-mission phone call) *Minor Turbulence (Post-mission e-mail) *Reuniting the Family *Doting Dad (Boss; optional) *Meltdown Trivia *Considering the fact that her brother is a redhead and her parents have brown (Amanda) and black (Michael) hair, she probably dyed her hair, as it is blonde. *She has a tattoo on her shoulder, nearly identical to Rihanna as seen in Daddy's Little Girl. *If the player calls Tracey after "Did Someone Say Yoga?", her voicemail message will refer to herself as "Tracey Suxx", and mention that she works a phone sex service via a web cam. The name "Suxx" is a possible reference to Candy Suxx from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. **This message will no longer play after "Reuniting the Family".'' **It can be assumed she also livestreams her having sexual intercourse while her parents are out, some times even inviting viewers over to have sex with her on camera. The mission ''Doting Dad reveals that Michael is completely oblivious to the livestream videos. *The license plate on Tracey's Issi reads "P3RSEUS", referencing Perseus, the high-end clothing store from GTA IV. *In her bedroom, above her wardrobe, there is a picture of a much younger Tracey, wearing what appears to be a private school uniform, hinting that she went to a private school. **In addition, a picture of a dog can be seen in her bedroom, hinting that the De Santas' had a pet before the events of GTA V. *As a child, Tracey bears a strong, nearly identical resemblance to the actress Jennette McCurdy. *Should the player choose to kill Michael, in the mission The Time's Come, Michael will get a call from Amanda while meeting Franklin, hearing the news that Tracey got into college. She does go to college in the other endings as well. In game, she can be seen at her computer in her room. Should the player talk to her as Michael, she will comment on how hard college is. *Tracey's first name was spelled differently in development stages; it was spelled "Tracy", according to the Grand Theft Auto V cover story from GameInformer. However, this may have been just a spelling mistake by GameInformer and it was spelled 'Tracey' all along. *Her phone number is 273-555-0168. *Tracey's favorite radio station is Non Stop Pop 100.7. *If Tracey is at home, the player can witness some interesting activities. Sometimes when approaching the front door, Tracey will storm out from the side of her house either complaining that her car has no gas, or that she's angry that Jimmy keeps borrowing her car. Other times, she can be found in her room, lying on her bed and using her laptop or talking on the phone. And on rare occasions, she can be found in the bathroom puking into the toilet while saying "no one wants a fat daughter" (this implies she has an eating disorder). Also, moaning and other suggestive sounds can sometimes be heard in her bedroom. Michael is unable to enter the room due to the door being locked. Tracey can also be found on the stairs drunk, claiming that she loves her father and he's the 'best father in the world'. You have the option to give her $50. Also, she could be found near the swimming pool sunbathing. *In the mission Fame or Shame, it is seen that Tracey has her hair styled in a bun, but in Tracey's Fame or Shame audition poster, her hair is styled in a ponytail. (As seen below) *If other protagonists, like Franklin or Trevor, enter the De Santa household while Tracey is near the pool sunbathing, Michael will text the player saying "Is that you acting creepy outside my house?". **Also, if Franklin or Trevor ride Tracey's car, Michael will text saying "My daughter's car? You're a dick". This will also happen even if it's not her Issi. *In the trailer, when she is fighting for the remote with her father, she is wearing grey pants, but in the actual mission Friend Request, they are purple. *Tracey is the only sibling of the De Santas who the player cannot hang out with. *Tracey is one of the only characters to mention one of the protagonists Special Ability, as she indirectly mentions Michael's during the mission Daddy's Little Girl when she yells as the people chasing her, sometimes saying 'My dad never misses!', refering to the fact that Michael's special ability helps with accuracy. *Before the mission Reuniting the Family, it can be seen that Tracey brought a man into her room; locking the door before you reach the door and sex sounds can be heard. *If the bathroom is locked in Michael's House, using a high vehicle to see into the bathroom window from the outside reveals that Tracey smokes. *Despite not being able to hang out with Tracey, Michael can call his daughter after the completion of several missions, some of then being, Daddy's Little Girl and Did Somebody Say Yoga?. *Tracey is stated as being born in 1991, yet Michael and Amanda were said to have met in 1993. This could imply that she isn't Michael's biological daughter, though it is far more likely that this is just an oversight by Rockstar. *In one of Michael's swap intros, he will give Tracey some money and she will leave the car. If you punch her, she will fight back for some strange reason. And if you kill her, she will not text you to pay the medical bills. *Even if multiple family members are around, when attempting to communicate with them, Michael will only speak to Tracey, who doesn't even respond. Gallery TraceyRoom-GTAV.jpg|Tracey's Room Tracy-GTA5-trailer2-rear.jpg|Tracey's tattoos seen on her back. Artwork-Jimmy&Tracey-GTAV.jpg|Jimmy flipping off Tracey. BTs-NNlIQAAirOa.jpg MichaelTracyGTAV.png|Michael roughhousing with Tracey. Tracey Angry-GTAV.png|Tracey walking out of the living room furiously. traceyfameorshame.PNG|Tracey on Fame or Shame. tracey.jpg|Tracey as a kid wearing her private school uniform. Tracy-GTA_V-drunk.jpg|A bulimic Tracey throwing up. WeenyIssiTracey-Front-GTAV.png|Tracey's yellow Issi. TraceyDeSanta-GTA5.png v_tracey_1920x1200.jpg|Tracey on Fame or Shame Navigation de:Tracey De Santa es:Tracey De Santa fr:Tracey De Santa hu:Tracey De Santa Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V